Viewing media can be experienced in various environments. Many viewers enjoy watching media without distractions. In a household environment, there can be numerous distractions and interruptions to the viewer during media viewing. Some of these distractions may be important and necessary. However, other interruptions may not be urgent. For example, some household devices have alarms or buzzers than can make sounds and be disruptive to a media viewer. Some of these alarms may require intervention, while others may not. Other household devices, such as thermostats or lights, may have scheduled settings that cause them to turn on or off or change temperature which may be annoying to a viewer when watching media. Although there are many smart devices that may be network-connected and capable of remote accessibility and functionality, the alarms and disruptions may still interrupt a user when such alarms may not need immediate intervention. Handling interruptions by household devices by modifying settings or by notifying others of alarms may improve a viewer's media experience because the viewer may avoid disruptions in viewing media.